Arendelle High
by raviollialienking
Summary: The student council president Elsa, has a secret that a certain Jack Frost finds out about. Will he tell? *no powers*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm ohmahglob! This fanfic is going to be based of an anime I watched, but instead if the actual characters I'm going to have Disney characters (jelsa) so anyways on with the story! Enjoy :)**

* Elsa's POV *

''How many times do I have to say it!'' I yelled at the three idiots; Pitch Black the leader, Peter Pan, and Hercules Bolt. ''No earrings are allowed!'' I yelled this time directly at pitch. ''Only the first button if your shirt can be unbuttoned!'' I yelled at Peter. ''And you must wear a belt!'' I yelled Hercules. I grabbed a kid walking by and pulled him in front of me. ''You see him? He's a perfect role model!'' I yelled again, letting the kid go.

~ Elsa's mind ~

This is Arendelle High. It was an all male school, but recently allowed girls to come in. I had been the first girl student council president, still am. In the presence of a boy who boldly does whatever the hell they want, the minority group of females has to endure it in silence. Why do we have to put up with it? To change the situation, I decided to work my ass off, with the determination of someone ready to die. Finally I have received the trust of all the teachers, and I'm in the position of performing a complete overall.

~ back to real world ~

'I only have half the help of student council, but it doesn't matter they can't really help anyways.' I suddenly hear crying. 'What now?' I thought. The boys just couldn't leave the girls alone could they? I quickly go down the hall to see what's happening. I see two figures, a boy and a girl. ''Hey, what's going on?'' I said, not wanting to yell in the hallways.

''Nothing,'' the boy said ''just rejecting a confession.'' Him again. I hated him. He was always doing this. ''You again! Jack Frost, making a girl cry for no reason! You should at least think about how you word it! Don't let me catch you making a girl cry again!'' I yelled, then stormed off.

* regular POV *

''Hey Jack, let's go beat up the prez.'' A kid said to Jack after Elsa was gone. ''Nah you can do it yourself, I'm not interested.''

**Ok so I don't know if this sucked or not but...hopefully not! I'm going to tell you right now I tried to remember exactly everything the anime/manga said to make this a little better, so this is off my memory. And there might be some OC's so if you come across a name you don't know it might be one. But I promise I will describe how they look at the end of the chapter if I do have any. Anyways please tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them! Bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back! And for those wondering if this is it, yes this is Kaichou Wa Maid Samma (President is a Maid) and Elsa will be Misaki (main character) anyways on with the story! Enjoy :)**

* Elsa's POV *

I hate guys. The reason is simple. My father left a huge debt, and vanished. I was betrayed by the man I trusted the most. Because of this, my mom and I don't even have time to rest. We just work everyday. But ever since I joined the student council, I never have enough time...but if I quit my job, then my family... ''Damn it! I should just quit this job!'' I yelled, slamming the trash into the garbage can. Since I was outside it didn't really matter if I yelled or not. 'If people at school saw me like this...' ''Woah,'' my thoughts were cut off by someone.

I froze, then slowly started to turn around. That voice sounded familiar. ''This is surprising,'' it was Jack Frost. ''Student council prez,'' 'Oh no' ''is...'' 'Is screwed that's what she is' I thought running inside, ignoring the manger asking why I looked sick. ''Shit. I'm so screwed. Tomorrow rumors will start. If they found out I'm a maid, then everything I worked for will be for nothing. My carefully constructed reputation is gone.'' I murmured to myself.

I changed out of my maid outfit, and left out the back door. ''Oh,'' a voice said, causing me to turn around. ''you're back to normal. ''Wh-what? What are you looking at!? I stuttered. ''Huh? Nothing...just wanted to make sure. Was that maid really the class prez? Why do you have a job like this?'' His stupid questions were making me mad, but I stayed calm. ''Not here.'' I said grabbing his arm, dragging him to the park. Once we were there I sat on one of the swings- he did too- and told the story about how my father left a huge debt, and why I have to have that job. ''Ah, so it's because of your family...'' ''My mom is sickly, and I have a sister, if I don't work hard I'm afraid my mom will collapse.'' ''Isn't it hard?'' His question surprised me a little. Like he actually cared. But he soon ruined that feeling.

''You hate guys so much, but you still have to work at a maid cafe in such a far neighborhood, why don't you just do physical labor some place closer? I hear you're re-ally strong.'' I just sighed at his question. ''My stamina isn't that great. And because I'm student council president, my grades can't slip. I'm not a genius so I need energy to study.'' ''Hmm... that's a dilemma.'' I nodded. ''So you entered a school like Arendelle High... because the fees are lower, right?'' I nodded again. ''Yeah.'' I sighed, studying his face. What is he thinking? I can't tell at all...''Hmm it's been hard on you.''

It's been 3 days, and I've yet to hear anything about me being a maid. 'Weird,' I thought 'if he exposed this to anyone, there's no way it would be this peaceful...he didn't...tell anyone?' I was confused. 'Is it that he doesn't feel like blackmailing me? Or...he pities me.' I sighed. 'It's bothersome but I have to say I'm relieved too.' ''Elsa, can you help me?'' I turned around and saw Repunzel. I nodded and followed her and Merida to the activity building. When we got there I saw a sandbag blocking the stairs up to the flower arrangements club. I had told the boxing club so many times not to do this. ''This is...a sandbag right?'' I asked to make sure this is what they wanted help with. ''We can't get to the floral arrangement classroom,'' Merida started. ''We wanted to put the flowers there at lunch.'' Repunzel finished.

''I'll tell them off later, right now we should move this thing.'' I said a little bit ticked off. ''But it's really heavy.'' Repunzel said concerned.

* normal POV *

Jack and some members of the boxing club are passing by, just as Elsa is about to move the sandbag. ''Crap the sandbag! I forgot I left it there!'' One of the boxing members said, scared straight. ''Leave this...to me!'' Elsa said flipping the sandbag away from the steps, right in front of the boxing club's door. ''Wow! You're an amazing person Elsa!'' Repunzel said happily. ''Don't mention it, it only weighed about 50 kilograms. It's lighter than a person.'' Elsa answered back. Jack continues to watch from afar. ''Thanks you really helped! You're so dependable!'' Repunzel said happily again, this time hugging Elsa. ''Here have this!'' Repunzel got flower and handed it to Elsa. ''Thank you.'' Elsa smiled. Repunzel notices Jack staring their direction. ''Hey, look over there isn't that Jack?'' Repunzel asked. Elsa turned around quickly ''Wh-what are you looking at!?'' She yelled at him.

He smirked, and went off. ''Jack's so cool!'' Repunzel said dreamily. ''Huh?'' Elsa asked confused. ''You don't know? Jack Frost is really popular with the girls, rumor has it that before he went to junior high, he mastered kung-fu! And between all the guys, he's got the most potential! And his grades are good too! And his looks! He's like the only ray of hope in a school full of dinosaurs!'' Repunzel squeaked, sounding like a raging fangirl. ''But, it's exactly because he's so popular that he has no interests in girls.'' Repunzel sighed, disappointed. ''Even so a lot of girls still confess to him.'' Merida finished for her. 'He's that popular?' Elsa thought.

* Elsa's POV *

Not interested...so he doesn't care about what happened at all? I was back at work, waiting at the front door, for a customer. The door finally opened, and right as I was about to welcome them, I saw who it was. 'Why is he here!?' I thought, anger all in my mind. 'I don't get it! What does he want!? Doesn't he feel embarrassed coming alone like this!? What the hell is he thinking!?' I thought. Does he want to see how far he can push me!? Does he want to challenge me and see if I can take it!? Challenge accepted! I put on my most real smile and said, ''Master, welcome back.'' Only to hear him laugh straight away.

~ to be continued ~

**Ok so I know someone wanted me to do one whole episode into a chapter...and that's a whole lot of typing. Depending on how long the episode is determines whether or not I fit it into a whole chapter, because this (believe it or not) took about 2 hours. I know that's not that long but I still think it was long (does that make sense...no) anyways sorry for this not being a whole episode but at least it's something. Anyways please tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them! Bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It's time for another chapter! I don't really have anything else I need to say so...on with the story! Enjoy :)**

* Elsa's POV *

~ the next day, at school ~

'Does he enjoy psychologically torturing me? He sat around for an hour after ordering a cup of coffee! What's wrong with him!? Uhh! How come I feel so sluggish today? I've already got too many things to worry about. I've been getting tired lot lately...'I then coughed. Was I sick? I couldn't be. I was waking for a little bit around the courtyard, until I saw the moron trio. They were throwing trash in the bushes.

''Hey guys! Don't throw your trash in the bushes!'' I yelled stomping over to them. I then noticed they still were not following dress code. ''You guys are so stubborn! Didn't I tell you to fix your appearances!? Take those earrings off!'' I yelled looking at pitch. ''Okay, okay I'll go back to the classroom and fix it there.'' Pitch said trying to leave. ''Don't treat me like an idiot! Fix it now!'' I yelled at him. They were not leaving here unless they were in dress code, even if I had to do it myself. ''Ah damn it! You're too freakin loud!'' Pitch yelled, starting to raise his arm. But my fast reflexes caught it before anything could happen.

''I said now. Fix it immediately!'' I yelled. ''Earrings are confiscated!'' I yelled again, ripping his earrings from his ears. ''She's so unreasonable!'' Peter said watching in shock. ''His ears! They'll get torn!'' Hercules said also watching in shock.

* regular POV *

Jack is in a classroom watching Elsa dealing with the guys. ''Hey Chris?'' He asked still looking out the window amazed about how Elsa handled the guys. ''Yeah?'' Chris answered, fixing some papers. ''You went to the same junior high with the prez right?'' ''So,'' he said back, trying not to stutter at Jack's seriousness. ''Was she always like this?'' He asked, starting to look at Chris. ''Hmm. No...before? It started around second year she became like this.'' He answered, thinking little bit.

''At first age was just like a normal girl. I don't remember very well.'' He answered again. He kept on talking, ''But around that time, there were rumors going around. That her family was having problems. That's when she started taking it rough...what is it? This isn't like you, being interested in a girl. Especially the class prez.'' He, finally finished.

**Ok guys so this might be a little short but I'm a little busy today and want to get a chapter out, so if this is a little short that's why. Anyways please tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them! Bye :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for 2 days, I will try to update daily, but sometimes I might not...anyways on with the story! Enjoy :)**

* Elsa's POV *

~ at the cafe ~

I just finished changing into my maid uniform, and was walking out of the kitchen (once you go into the kitchen there are stairs that lead up to the second floor, it's kind of like a staff room). And right add I stepped out I saw him. What was he doing here again!? Is it that he enjoys observing!? Doesn't he have any idea that he's the main focal point around here!? ''Hey, Els,'' I turned to see one of my co-workers Mulan. ''Yeah?'' ''Is that your boyfriend?'' She asked pointing towards him. ''Umm no that's-'' I tried to explain. ''He keeps on staring at you. He seems to be really worried about you.'' She continued, looking at him. All of a sudden, he looked at me. I quickly turned red

~ back at school ~

'Worried? That can't be it. It must be a mistake.' I thought, walking to the office. I knocked on the door, then stepped in. ''Hello?'' I asked. ''Oh hi, um sorry for calling you here Elsa.'' The secretary said, grabbing a few papers. ''It's ok.'' I said. ''It's actually about that practise test a few days ago,'' He now had my attention. ''Your grades dropped a bit from before. You're still not back to normal?'' He asked. ''You fell to second place in the school. You've always been first place, right?'' He asked again. ''May I ask...who's in first place?'' I asked, anger starting to go through me. ''Wait a second...'' He said looking through the papers he had in his hands. ''Let's see...I think it's class two's,'' He started. ''Jack Frost.'' He finished. This is a joke right?

I quickly stormed out of the office, and went walking around the school. He thinks it's fun to laugh at me because I have no spare time, does he? Damn it, looking down on me. Even if he's actually worried, it's completely unnecessary. It only pisses me off more. I then hear whispers. ''No, that's not it.'' ''But.'' ''Only you people.'' I tried to listen, but I could barely make out what they were saying. I quickly stepped into the classroom. ''What is it?'' I said suspiciously. ''U-uh Elsa!'' One said surprised.

''We were reading magazines, but they were bothering us.'' A brave one said, pointing towards two girls. ''We're forbidden to bring any magazines, so how come girls are allowed to?'' Another brave one asked, making me mad. ''Because you guys keep on leaving inappropriate books lying around!'' I yelled at them. ''What do you mean inappropriate!? Just because there are colored pages, even manga and magazines are forbidden! You're so strict, but you never think about equality for boys and girls!'' He said again.

''Uh we can't argue back...'' One girl said, stopping me from yelling at them. ''If boys should have to follow the rules, then girls should to!'' The boy said again.

**Ok that's all for today, but see what happens next time! What will Elsa say about the magazines!? How did Jack surpass Elsa with better grades!? Find out next time! Bye :)**


	5. I'm sorry!

**Hey guysssssssssssssss if you have not noticed, this story will not be continued (I'm sorry). If you want, you can continue it all on your own but ask meh first. Or not. Doesn't really matter. I'm not quite into Jelsa anymore, sorry again, I just can't read/write the stuff anymore. BUT if you're into anime, you can check out my newest stories. They're mostly guy on guy action though. So if ya like that feel free to check them out, or not. You can also request a fanfic too if you want, I won't bite. Anyways thank you all so much for taking the time to read this, and the first few chapters of this story. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Gah I just feel so bad for abandoning this fic, I currently have 7 projects I am working on but if you all would really like for me to continue this terrible story I wrote when I was like 12 I can. It takes me like 3 hours bc I have to watch he episode over again then I have to write not just the words but the feelings and actions, and tbh I don't know if people still read jelsa fanfics and I'm not obsessed with it like I used to be. I would probably update every Monday, but please tell me what you think 3 **


End file.
